


Change of Heart

by AntOne7324



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Character Development, Manipulation, Multi, Prison Battle, Redemption, Revenge, Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: The Governor accepts Rick's proposal of having both groups living together under the same prison but not everyone is happy about this new arrangement. Tensions rise between the two groups, allegiances are drawn as an old nemesis returns to settle the score with Rick and his groupHas The Governor finally found redemption and changed his evil ways for good? Or is this a twisted plot to gain Rick's trust to kill him and his group one by one?





	1. Uneasy Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Ive decided to re do the Governor's story from my original series and have his story following Rick and the gang from the Prison to Washington eventually. Plus I will be adding in Dawn Lerner at some point

The Governor is frustrated over Rick's refusal to leave the prison; all he wanted is for him and his group to move in, while Rick and his people move out. He had to kidnap both Hershel and Michonne just to prove his point that he would resort to an all-out war, if Rick continued to be stubborn

He hops off Mitch's tank, making a small walk to a solider holding Michonne's sword, brings it out " Fix the damn fences" The one eyed man muttered as he stood beside Hershel with the Katana resting at Hershel's neck" 

From up a small drive way and into the prison, Maggie Greene and Beth Greene could do nothing to save their father but watch on in horror, hoping that Rick will be able to talk to the Governor out of killing him

It occurred to Rick that with Michonne's katana placed beside Hershel's neck; the Governor meant business and would decapitate Hershel, if Rick didn’t stand down from giving up his home

Rick notices Tara Chambler who stood behind the Governor looking frightened and even confused by this whole situation

“You...you in the pig tails is this what you want" Rick asked her before gazing at the other members of the Governor's army” Is this what any of you want "

Standing on top of his tank with his gun pointed at Rick, Mitch Dolgen mocked Rick's question if they really wanted to resort to violence in order to take the prison by force

“What we want is what you got. Period" Mitch nods “Time for you to leave asshole"

Rick kept his eyes on Mitch while pointing to the Governor " Look I've fought him before and when we took in his old friends, they become leaders in what we have here" he catches the Governor penetrating his gaze at him " Drop down your weapons, walk through those gates....you're one of us" now meeting the Governor's gaze

Mitch and Tara appeared stunned at Rick's offer to join forces with him and his people. From what their leader has said, Rick didn't seem like a monster or mass murderer who killed the Governor's daughter Penny Blake and destroying Woodbury

Either that or Rick is just scared knowing that the Governor has him outnumbered with two of his people captive

Even Michonne and the Governor himself appeared to be stunned by Rick's offer for peace

Hershel lifts his head slightly to look at Rick 

“We get to let go of all it and nobody dies. Everyone's alive right now. Everyone has made it this far" Rick continued on with his speech of not losing their humanity

For a while he had questioned Hershel's belief of being too far gone and resorting to violence to keep his people alive. However over the last few months from the Governor's disappearance, Rick started to change by standing down as leader, allowing a council to decide the group's fate and just not be involved on the front lines anymore

“We’ve all done worst kinds of things, just to stay alive but we can still comeback, we are not too far gone"

The Governor stared at Rick, while listening intently to his speech about coming back from all of their horrible deeds and retaining what little of humanity they had left, lowers the sword from Hershel's neck

He remembered back to when he had first met Lilly, Tara and Meghan Chambler, he was nothing more than a broken man, who had lost everything he had worked so hard to build in the zombie apocalypse. Giving into his anger and rage that lead him to murdering his own people in cold blood

For a while, the Governor remained silent in front of his new friends, not allowing himself to drop his guard and start caring about people, he would eventually end up losing again. But that soon changed when he started to bond with Meghan, which lead to him starting a relationship with Lilly and bringing his humanity back 

In that period before leaving the Chambler's apartment, he was no longer the Governor, he was back to being Philip Blake, a man just trying to survive as anyone else in this world

However it all changed when he and his new family had joined Martinez's camp. The Governor easily noticed all the problems that Martinez was facing - Lack of supplies and lack of security from the Walkers. He tried to stay out of and not let his other side The Governor take control and leading a group again 

But when Martinez admitted weakness in front of his friend, the Governor resorted to killing Martinez in cold blood and not takes control of the group; he wanted someone else, someone like him to secure their camp

Once again, the camp had a weak leader when they chose Mitch's younger brother Pete Dolgen to take charge, he was worse than Martinez, he wouldn't do what needed to be done to gain supplies for his people. So the Governor killed him and taken over as the leader, since he was the only one that can protect his group

Rick noticed the Governor lowering the katana “I know we all can change" hoping that his enemy will come to his senses

Hershel smiles proudly at Rick 

The Governor becomes conflicted with his choice to either stand down or give Rick's offer a chance to live with him in the prison or kill Hershel which would lead to all-out war 

“Something’s you just can't comeback from" the cryptic warning from Martinez echoed from within the Governor's mind

Can the Governor do this? Can he give up his hatred for Rick and give him a second chance? It looks as if Rick is offering for them to start over again 

The Governor glances at Michonne who kneeled beside Hershel, apart from Rick; the only other person he truly despises is Michone for not only killing Penny, but also mutilating his right eye

Can he forgive her?

“What about Michonne?" The Governor tilts his head back to Rick “We don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things. How can I be sure if my family is safe?"

Rick stares at the Governor " Neither you nor your family will have to worry about her. Like I said before if you call this off and walk through those gates, you and your group will be a part of our family" he said assumingly

Michonne frowned at Rick's assurance that no harm will come to the Governor. She couldn't believe that after everything this man has done to his people, Rick is willing to offer a truce and allowing the Governor to be a part of their group 

The Governor firmly believes the prison to be safest place for his group and wanted what was best for his family. Something inside him tells him to kill Hershel and everyone else in the prison, telling him that you can't comeback; you have to be a monster in this cruel world

And yet he did come back for a brief period

“I can't believe I'm doing this" muttered The Governor as he drops the Katana in front of Hershel

A sigh of relief came from Maggie and Beth 

“Stand down, drop your weapons" The Governor ordered while keeping his gaze on Rick

Mitch raised his eyebrows in confusion “What?"

The Governor raises his voice “I said stand down, we are going to give them a chance" he couldn't believe that he was actually going through with it

Mitch shakes his head “But Brian? We have them outnumbered. We can take this prison and kill them" 

The Governor turned to Mitch “Do as I say...stand down" giving his crony a stern look 

Mitch drops his gun along with Tara and the other members of the Governor's army 

“You made the right decision, Brian" said Hershel remembering that the Governor didn't like being called by his nickname anymore 

The Governor kneeled down to untie Hershel's bonds “I don't know about that. If your group makes one move" his eye locked onto Rick” One move and it's all over"

He helps the old man up before walking over to Michonne and unties her bonds

Rick nodded “You won’t have to worry about my people but the same goes for you, if you try anything"

After standing back up, the Governor walked over to where he had dropped Michonne's sword, he picks it up and drops it in front of the samurai woman before walking away 

Michonne grabs her katana and stands up, she sees the enemy with his back turned to her and knowing it would only be a matter of time before the Governor kills them all. She walks over to him and prepares to plunge the blade deep within the Governor's heart

“No" Hershel immediately intervenes by grabbing onto Michonne's shoulder 

The Governor turned around to see Michonne standing inches away with the katana in hand

Rick looks on from the other side of the prison walls

“We have to give him a chance, Rick did" said Hershel as he still had his hand on Michonne's shoulder 

Michonne stares coldly at the Governor “How do you know if this will even work? What if this is his plan to take us out one by one? After everything he has done, Andrea, Merle...”

“It’s not going to be easy, no one said it would be but in time it will. You're not the only one with a problem with him, my daughter Maggie, Glenn and Daryl; they have issues with Brian as well. But if Rick can forgive this man, then so can the rest of us"

The Governor glanced down at the blade and then back at Michonne “You could kill me right now and prevent what may or may not happen. Maybe it's all a lie" he walks over to her” Maybe I did this to gain your trust, so I can kill you all one and one, and take this prison. But you'll never know if you kill me right now"

“Michonne" the stern voice coming from Rick 

Michonne tilts her head towards Rick and sees him shaking his head, she wants to kill the Governor where he stood but reluctantly decides not to and lowers her katana

The Governor smiled at both Michonne and Hershel before walking over to his group

Mitch hops down from his tank and walks over to the Governor " You sure about this?"

The Governor looks at Mitch " No but if things don't work out, it'll be easier for us to kill them" he replied

“That was really cool Brian" Tara approached him “Whatever problems you may have had with Rick, you were willing to forgive him"

The Governor tilted his head to Tara “I haven't forgiven him yet, I’m doing this to keep everyone alive" he told her

Tara nods “True"

“Listen up"

The sound of Rick's voice forced all members from the Governor's army, including the man himself to turn their attention to their new ally

“Wait by those gates, until I send two of my people down to open them up, so you can come on through. Michonne, Hershel and myself will collect your weapons, they will be given back to you by the end of the night" informed Rick 

The Governor stares at Rick “Don’t make me regret this"

“You won't" reply Rick before heading up the drive way to the prison


	2. Welcome

" You can't allow that psycho to live here with us" Daryl frowned as he became angered by Rick's decision to let the Governor and his group to live in the prison 

Maggie nods in agreement " How can you be sure if we can trust him? What if this is a trick to kill us? I'm grateful he didn't kill my father, but doesn't mean, I'll roll out the red carpet" also questioning Rick's decision 

Rick looked at them " I know all of you are concerned but this will work, the Governor could have killed Hershel and destroy this prison, but he didn't. I haven't forgotten what he did to all of us but everyone deserves a second chance" 

Most of the people in Rick's group were against the Governor joining their family, everyone was present in the courtyard except for Glenn, who is still recovering from a mysterious sickness that killed half of their group including the residents in Woodbury 

Maggie, Carl, Daryl and Sasha objected to the Governor living with them 

Tyreese, Beth, and Bob remained neutral

“Dad" Carl steps forward” You can’t let him into this prison, he'll kill you, he'll kill all of us" urging his father to change his mind

Rick meets Carl's gaze

“This isn't your decision, you're not the leader anymore, remember?" Carl glared at him “This prison is run by a council now" he retorted

Rick kneels down on leg and places his hand on Carl's shoulder “This is my decision, Carl. I know it's not going to be easy, hell I’m still trying to wrap my head around it but in time you'll come around" 

He then stands up and looks at the others " The Governor and his people will be living in a different cell block from us, however if he or any of the others try to mingle with us, give them a chance. Remember everything that has happened with him, it's all in the past. No one lays a finger on them; they are a part of us. However I have said if the Governor or either of them attacks any of us, this arrangement will be over" he said

“Whatever" Carl turns around and storms off back inside

Daryl looks at Rick “You can't expect us to try and get along with him. Not after what he did and I can't promise I won't beat his ass, if he antagonizes any of us"

Rick meets Daryl's gaze " Unless if he gives you a good reason, don't touch him" he replied " Now I need someone to come with me to open up the gate, while me, Michonne and Hershel collect their weapons" looking back at his group 

“I’ll go" Bob raised his hand” I’m the only one in this group, who doesn't have a problem with him" he said 

Rick nods “Come with me" 

They leave the prison court yard and headed down to the front gates, Bob opens the gates allowing all of the Governor's people to enter in their cars and trucks

Rick noticed only one person missing “Where is he?" looking over to Hershel and Michonne for answers 

“He’s gone back to get my sister and niece"

Rick tilted his head to Tara, who sat in the driver's seat of a car with Alisha sitting in the passenger seat

 

The Governor returned to his old camp in a truck, he plans to take his girlfriend Lilly Chambler and her daughter Meghan Chambler back to the prison. He parks his truck, hops out and strolls through a valley of RVs and camper vans

Even after agreeing to share the prison with Rick, the Governor still has his concerns for not only himself or his people but also Rick's people, since they knew exactly who he is and could expose his secrets in front of his group

The person he worried about the most if his secrets were uncovered was Lilly, her opinion over him is the only thing, the one eyed man cared about the most. He lied to her and her family, but only did so to protect them from his dark side, the dark side that leads him to becoming The Governor 

As he walks past multiple RVs and camper vans, the Governor spots Lilly sitting up top of their camper van and watching over Meghan who was playing by the river

The Governor's attention was then caught to a Walker covered in dirt and mud, who laid beside from what appeared to be a burial site, plus a small sign lying next to the body but couldn't make out what it read from where he stood

He makes his way over to the camper van and climbs up the small ladder “See you've had trouble"

Lilly stands up from her hair and turns around to see the Governor

The Governor tilts his head to the right

Lilly looked over and sees the Walker lying beside a burial site “Yeah, Meghan was busy playing over there, she asked me to help her remove something she found, so I did until a Walker grabbed a hold of her arm. Luckily I was able to stop it from biting into her"

She tilted her head back to the Governor “I almost lost her, Brian" tears swelling up in her eyes 

The Governor walked over to Lilly, he pulled her in and wraps his arms around her “Hey" he says softly “It’s ok" rubbing her back softly

Lilly held onto the Governor tightly “I was so close to losing her, the distance it took for me to leave here and get to where Meghan was..."

The Governor pulled back slightly to look into Lilly's eyes " You got to her in the end, Meghan's alive and that's all that matters" using his charming smile on his girlfriend before pulling her back into his embrace

He glances down at Meghan by the river “How is she?"

“She was a little shaken up after the incident but she's fine" replied Lilly 

The Governor nodded as held Lilly close in his arms 

Lilly glances over the campsite and realizes that neither Tara nor the others have returned ' Where are the others? Tara? Alisha? Mitch?"

The Governor sighs “There’s been a development at the prison" keeping his watch over Meghan

“What development?" asked Lilly 

She then pulls back as a sickening feeling filled her stomach " You didn't kill anyone did you?"

Lilly knew the Governor had good intentions to keep her and the others safe, however she firmly believed that, he didn't need to resort to violence and murder, to find a safe haven for the group

The Governor shakes his head " No. Like I said, I was only using two of their people as bait so we could take the prison, while they moved out"

" And it worked?" Lilly asked him

The Governor nods " In a matter of speaking, yes. No one died but the leader of the prison, Rick, he offered a truce and allowing all of us to live in the prison with his people. So I accepted his truce under the condition, that no harm comes to me or any of you" he answered her

Lilly is pleased to know that no blood has been spilled and the two groups had come to an understanding " Good" she smiled at the Governor " I knew there was another way"

The Governor half smiled at her " Yeah. Pack your things because we are going home" he then walks away and climbs down the ladder

As Lilly watched the Governor leaving, she noticed the smile he had shared with her, wasn't exactly his usual charming or everything is ok smile, it was something else, something that troubled him and didn't want her to know about it 

She decides to speak to the Governor about it later but for now she needs to hop down the campervan and start packing hers and Meghan's clothes

The Governor walks over to Meghan by the river " Hello pumpkin"

Meghan looked up to see the Governor walking over to her " Brian" she stands up and runs over to him

The Governor knew exactly what Meghan wanted, so as she got closer to him, he picks her up by his arms and gives her a hug" I missed you" kissing her cheek

Meghan smiles at the Governor " I missed you two, I almost got bitten by one of the monsters but mama saved me"

The Governor looked at Meghan with concern in his eye " I know and you ok?" wanting to know from Meghan herself if she was really ok or still scared by the incident

Meghan nods " Yeah I’m ok" she said

The Governor smiled at her " Great and guess what?" changing the topic

Meghan smiled back " What"

The Governor turned around and carries Meghan back to their campervan " I've found us a new home, somewhere safer and where the monsters can't get to you" he tells her

Meghan widens her eyes in astonishment " Really? They can't?" 

The Governor chuckles amusingly " That's right pumpkin, you won't have to worry about them anymore, in fact there are other kids at this place where we are going, you could may be make some new friends" he said

Meghan grinned " Can we go there now?" she asked him 

The Governor nods " We sure can"

They arrived at the campervan to find Lilly standing outside and holding, two bags of clothes and supplies

The Governor places Meghan down to the ground " You ready?" he asked Lilly before walking over and giving her a kiss

Lilly kisses him back " Yeah. Are you going to pack though?" 

The Governor nods " Give me ten minutes. You and Meghan wait in the truck" he then heads inside the campervan to pack up what little belongings he had left 

After packing up his belongings, the Governor went into each campervan and RV to retrieve the remaining supplies and headed back to the truck, Lilly sat in the passenger seat while Meghan sat in the back

The Governor places the supplies and belongings in the back, before settling into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition

" Y'all ready?"

Meghan and Lilly nodded 

The Governor drives the truck away from their now former campsite and makes their way to the prison

Fifteen minutes later, the Governor returns to the prison, driving his truck all the way to the front gates. He noticed the multiple cars and trucks were no longer on the fields, except for the tank, it was simply too big to fit into the front gate

" He's here" said Rick as he motioned for Bob Stookey to open the gates 

The gates open allowing the Governor to drive on straight through but stops beside Rick 

Rick walks up to the Governor's window

Lilly pops her head to the side " Hello" giving Rick a smile " I'm Lilly and this is Meghan" nudging her head to the child in the backseat 

Meghan offers Rick a wave of her hand 

Rick nods " Welcome"

The Governor then drives the truck up, the drive to the prison courtyard, leaving Rick and Bob to close the front gate 

Once the front gate closed, Bob looks at Rick " You sure about this? I don't know the man myself, but from what I hear, he's done some nasty things to you guys" 

Rick meets Bob's gaze " It's all in the past now, the Governor called off his attack, that means he's willing to give this a chance. If he can then so can we" he then turns to head back up the drive way


	3. Ambush

Once the last gates of the prison were opened, The Governor drives his truck straight on in the prison courtyard, and parks his vehicle beside the gated wall. The one eyed man opened his door, stepping onto the ground and closing the door behind him 

The two groups gathered together on the courtyard. One side that stood in front of the prison buildings had Rick, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, Hershel, Daryl, Maggie and Beth. Only two that weren't present were Glenn who was still recovering from the virus, and Carl who refused to be there to welcome the Governor and his group into their home 

On the other side that stood oppositely from Rick's group were The Governor's people, it looked as if the two groups were at a standoff with both sides wanting the prison and neither group is willing to back down 

The Governor received dirty looks as he stood in front of his group. Everyone in Rick's group hated him for terrorizing them and how can they not? He attacked the prison twice, killed Andrea and Merle, forcing Maggie to hear Merle beat Glenn to a pulp, plus scaring Maggie into believing he was going to rape her

“What’s all this?" asked The Governor as he wondered why Rick and his friends are blocking their path into entering his new home

Rick steps in front of his group “Before you or your people could enter, there's something you need to do"

The Governor scoffs “Like what? I've already called off my attack. What else do you want, Rick?" shrugging his shoulders

Rick stares at the Governor “Don’t you think your people have the right to know who you really were? The attacks on my group and Woodbury! Don't you think they have the right to know"

The Governor frowned “I thought that was all in the past" he replied 

Rick nods “It is, but it's obvious your people don't know you, there are no secrets in this group"

“What is he talking about Brian?" asked Lilly as she stood behind her boyfriend

“His name isn't Brian"

Lilly's eyes along with Tara, Meghan and Alisha shot over to Michonne

Michonne looks at Lilly and her family" He calls himself The Governor" she said with great distain

The Governor glares at Michonne

“Not anymore he doesn't" Hershel piped in” He doesn't like being called that nickname anymore" vouching for the man

Rick glanced at Lilly before addressing the rest of the Governor's group " His real name is Philip" remembering when Andrea had visited the prison and called the Governor by his true name " He used to lead a town called Woodbury that's not far from here"

Mitch chuckled amusingly “Yeah until you assholes burnt it down and killed all his people" folding his arms 

“That’s a lie" the redneck voice came from Daryl” We didn't burn Woodbury, we may have killed his people but that's because, they were attacking us" he stood on Rick's left

Mitch tilted his head over to Daryl “You attacked him first asshole, so there's no doubt as to why he would want to retaliate"

“You better watch what you say" warned Daryl as glared at Mitch 

Mitch smirked “Or what Mr. Big man, you’re going to beat my ass? Huh"

Rick tilted his head between the two rednecks “That’s enough" turning his attention back to the Governor “Don’t you want to tell them what you did?" he asked

The Governor felt like he had been put on a pedal still on trial for all his crimes and actions towards Rick's group. This was something he had expected but remained concerned about what Lilly and Meghan may think of him now

He chooses to remain silent and let Rick or any of these idiots spill the beans for his group 

Rick sighs "I didn't know what Philip has said about us" glancing at Lilly, Tara, Alisha and the others” But I know it's a lie if he had all of you show up at our fence with a tank..."

“Does it matter who he is or was?" Mitch interjected as he takes his cap off “This man" pointing to the Governor” Philip, Brian, Governor, whatever. He kept our group alive and brought us here" much as he hated the Governor for killing his brother Pete, he had great respect for the one eyed man as a leader

Maggie looked at Mitch “Of course it matters; this man has been lying to you from the start. Did he keep everyone of you alive? Yes but there is a lot that you don't know about him"

“Who the fuck cares" replied Mitch 

Maggie glared as she stepped forward and walked over to Mitch " The Governor has killed our people, he kidnapped me and my husband, tortured us to get information about this place" her eyes filled with rage as she turns to the Governor " He forced me to hear Glenn get beaten in the room beside me, before he decided to put his hands all over me"

She still hasn't gotten over that incident, the fear of nearly being raped, the way he pressed himself onto her, slamming her over the table, all of it. The memory still stings and with the Governor being present, all of those feelings started to build to the surface

Mitch met Maggie's gaze and could tell that she wasn't lying about the incident. Lilly and Tara were shocked to hear these disturbing accusations, while Meghan just looked at the grownups, not really understanding why these people are being mean to her friend 

“That’s who your leader is"

Maggie turned around and returned to her original spot

The Governor remained silent throughout this hidden trial

Rick looked around at the Governor's people " I don't doubt he has kept every one of you alive or most of you at least. However all of you needed to know the real story"

“He also had a collection of heads for trophies and a cage for his daughter who was a Walker" Michonne added

The Governor fixed his cold stare on the samurai, despite coming to terms with Penny's loss and actually being dead, he still won't forgive Michonne for putting Penny down. Since that were his responsibility and his alone 

When Penny Blake died, the Governor couldn't bring himself to kill his daughter, he tried but every time he failed when staring at Penny's decomposed face. The grief and guilt alone had caused the Governor to make him believe Penny could still be saved if a cure was invented

Michonne returned the Governor's stare with the same cold look 

“Brian" Lilly walked over to her boyfriend “This isn't true is it?" she looked at him and hopped it was all a lie

The Governor ignored Lilly as he stared at Michonne and Rick, he was tempted to kill at least one of them where they stood since he carried a hidden gun under his leather jacket, but he chooses not to in order for his people to live here

Tara frowned “Hey" she stands beside Lilly” My sister asked you a question" she retorts

The Governor tilted his head towards Lilly and Tara “Yes" confirming their worst fears

" Oh God"

The Governor turned to Lilly " I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react"

" So you just lied to me? To Tara, To Meghan?" Lilly frowned at him 

Tara shakes her head in disbelief " You fucking asshole, I knew it. I knew you couldn't be trusted" couldn't believe how stupid she was for trusting the Governor 

The Governor briefly glanced down at Meghan before turning his eye back on Lilly " I didn't want to, I thought I was protecting you and your family, from me. I was in a bad place, Lilly. You saw that, I barely talked during those first few days and looked like a Biter. I did terrible things, one I still regret which lead to me burning Woodbury to the group. I didn't want to be that type of man anymore" 

He places his hands on hips " It all changed when we arrived into Martinez's camp, the lack of security and supplies. I didn't want to be the leader, it would have dragged me down to that dark path. That's why i had all of us leave in the middle of the night until the Biters blocked our path. I knew right there and then, I had to step in for this group" he added

Lilly looked at the Governor " That night, I was wondering why you wanted all of us to leave but" her eyes widen as she suddenly feels ill " Pete. He was the leader? Did you?"

" No he didn't"

Lilly, Tara, The Governor, Rick and his group all turned their eyes on Mitch 

" Pete died during a supply run from a small group of Biters, Brian tried to save him but my brother was too stubborn, he wanted to give his life to save us and our people. He wanted Brian to take his place as the leader, as much as Brian had objected to the idea" informed Mitch 

Mitch decided to stick with the Governor's cover story of how Pete died, he could have gotten the Governor into more trouble but due to having respect for The Governor's survival mentality, and he chooses to prove his loyalty instead 

The Governor nods " I don't kill anyone unless if I have no choice" turning back to Lilly " Did i attack Rick and his group? Yes! Did I do some terrible things? Of course I did" he walks over to here " I’m not a monster Lilly or that type of man anymore. I shouldn't have lied about who I was, but I do love you and Meghan, you two saved my life"

" Save it Governor" replied Tara 

The Governor ignores Tara " Lilly, I'm sorry for lying, I should have told you the truth from the start. Nothing will ever change of how I feel about you" he lays his hands on Lilly's arms " I only did what I did at the time is because they attacked my people"

Hershel looks at Tara and Lilly " He's a changed man" he knew the Governor had changed when he was being held prisoner with Michonne at the Governor's former camp

Lilly steps away from the Governor " I....I.." she couldn't muster up a reply. Since her mind was still processing everything of what, the Governor has done to Rick's group, she feels as if her world has been turned upside down 

" I need time...to think" she looks back at the Governor

Rick looks at the other members of the Governor's group " If you all follow me, I'll lead you to the cellblocks"

As his group break away, the Governor's group begins following Rick inside the prison and following him to the cellblocks, only people that are outside are Lilly, Tara, Hershel, The Governor, Michonne, Beth and Tyreese

Tara grabs her sister's shoulder " Come on, let’s go in" giving the Governor a hateful look 

" Lilly" The Governor said softly 

Lilly shakes her head as she follows Tara inside with Meghan

The Governor stands with his back to the remaining members of Rick's group, he's angry from being ambushed by Rick and is now wondering, if he has made the right choice by calling off his attack


	4. The First Night

Later in the evening with The Governor's group settling in to their new surroundings, inside cellblock F, Tara and Lilly discuss about The Governor and the horrible things he had done to Rick's group

“I can't believe it.... I can't fucking believe it" Tara paced back and forth outside of Lilly's cell

Tara was not only angry at The Governor for lying to her family about who he was, she was also angry at herself for allowing herself to trust the man. She should have shot The Governor during the night her family met him but she didn't

Lilly watched her sister pacing back and forth as she sat on her bunk bed “Getting angry about it won't change a thing. Sure he lied to all of us but what's done is done" she said softly

She didn't even know what to think of it, her mind had become conflicted with two different feelings for The Governor. One was obviously anger for being lied to and hearing all of her boyfriend's crimes against Rick 

However she also felt sympathy for The Governor after hearing that he had kept his undead daughter in a cage and not being able to put her down himself. It was that and also seeing him regretting his actions as Rick and the others were revealing the full extent of their rivalry with the one eyed man

Tara stopped pacing “He lied to us, Lilly. To Meghan" shaking her head " I don't even know why Rick just won't throw him out" her gaze locked onto her sister " How can any of us trust him?"

Lilly met Tara's gaze " Bria..." she stopped herself from saying Brian and remembers that wasn't The Governor's real name " Philip had called off his attack on the prison. You were there and you saw what happened, he's giving this a chance" she said 

She knows she should be angry and disgusted with The Governor but as she observed his actions today and calling off his attack at the prison, she couldn't help but defend him 

Tara widens her eyes in shock " You can't be serious" shaking her head again " You can't still have feelings for him lill" she moves in the cell and sits beside Lilly " The Governor is not to be trusted, he's a liar and a murderer"

" Then why did he call off his attack" Lilly replied as she tilted her head to her left to look at Tara " If he was evil as they say he was. Why didn't he go through the assault and kill these people?"

Tara looked at Lilly but didn’t respond, knowing that there was more that Lilly needed to say 

Lilly continued " I’m not happy about what Philip has done to Rick or his people and I’m not happy that he felt the need to lie to us. But he did get us here. He kept us alive. He kept Meghan alive. What happened today has to mean something Tara"

Tara frowned as she couldn't believe what she was hearing " So you’re willing to forgive him? Just like that?" clicking her fingers in gesture

She loves her sister but she was frustrated with Lilly defending a man who she thought she could trust

Lilly shakes her head " No. I and Philip will obviously need to talk about it and where our relationship could go from there but I’m not going to go find him and say hey everything is cool comeback to me"

" You're sister is right, Tara"

Tara and Lilly tilted their heads to their right and see Mitch walking by Lilly's cell 

Mitch leans back on the rails " Brian kept us alive when neither my brother or Martinez could nor does it really matter with what he's done. Incase if you haven’t noticed, the world has gone to shit and you got to do whatever it takes to keep yourself and the people around you alive"

Unlike Tara and Lilly, Mitch had no problem with The Governor's past and actually found more respect for the man than he ever had before

Tara frowns at Mitch " This is a private conversation" 

Mitch smirked at Tara " Really? Because from what I heard in my cellblock at the end, it didn't look like it was a private conversation" he replied

Tara retorts " It wasn't exactly an invitation for you to come over and join in the conversation now was it. If you like The Governor so much, go find him and be his little fuck buddy in the showers"

Ever since day one at Martinez's camp, Tara neither respected or liked Mitch because he was nothing more than a stereotypical redneck hillbilly who loved to antagonize and pick fights with people

Mitch chucked amusingly at Tara's comment " I don't swing that way and besides I think it would be better to see you in the shower block instead"

Tara gives Mitch the finger " I’m into girl’s asshole" she replied

Mitch couldn't help but grin because he was enjoying his banter with Tara " Look all I’m saying is that Brian isn't the only one at fault here" switching his attention to Lilly " We don't know what Rick or his people have done. Hell they could have done worse things than one eye Bri"

Lilly looked at Mitch " Then what are you saying?" she asked him 

" I’m saying that neither you nor Tara should write him off like he's the devil. Brian had every intention of taking this place for his own and was more than willing to cut the old man's head off but he didn't" Mitch replied

Tara stares at Mitch " How do you know that" she looked at him as if Mitch knows more about The Governor than what he was leading on 

Mitch locked eyes with Tara " Hmm?"

Tara kept her gaze on the redneck " How do you know that The Governor had every intention of killing everyone in this prison? He said we were using their hostages as leverage" she told him

Lilly looked from Tara to Mitch

Mitch stared back at Tara " You were there when he held the sword under the old man's neck and that prick was crying to Brian. Brian was ready to swing the blade but he didn’t, he changed his mind"

Tara nods " Only because Rick had told The Governor something about coming back" she said confusingly not knowing what that really meant

Mitch shakes his head " It wasn't because of that, Brian was thinking about something. Whether it's his past or I don't know " shrugging his shoulders " Something made him change his mind"

He then turns around and goes back to his own cell 

Tara tilts her head to Lilly " Look! You’re my sister and I love you but I think you still wanting to be with The Governor are a bad idea. He's lied before and he will probably lie again. All I’m saying is to think this through and I’ll still be here for you no matter what"

Lilly smiled at her little sister " Thank you" throwing her arms around Tara for a hug

Tara happily returned Lilly's hug " You're welcome" smiling back

The sisters would then break their hug

Lilly briefly glanced at a large window in front of her cell and seeing the dark skies " It's getting late" looking back at Tara " Could you grab Meghan for me? It's bedtime for her"

Tara nodded " Sure" she stands up and walks out Lilly's cell but turns around and stands near the doorway " It's nice to see her playing with other kids again" smiles at Lilly

Lilly smiled back " Yeah" bobbing her head slightly " Yeah it is"

Meanwhile in the bowls of the prison's isolation unit, The Governor sat alone on his bed with his back against the wall in one of the cells. Since he knew he was going to be sleeping with or beside Lilly, the Governor made no attempt to occupy any of the other cell blocks where his group was staying and he certainly wasn't going to be anywhere near Rick's people

Once he found the isolation unit, The Governor felt right at home because he could be alone with his thoughts and plan his next set of moves while living in the prison. The first thought that came to his mind was Lilly and how he was going to repair that relationship 

The Governor truly believed that by keeping his past a secret from Lilly, he was protecting her from him incase if something where to happen and the Governor would become cold and heartless as he was

But he now knew it was a mistake and should have told her during their time at Martinez's camp. There were times in which The Governor wanted to tell Lilly the truth but there were certain circumstances that prevented him from doing so

And then there's Meghan!

What will she think of him?

It's highly likely that Lilly would not traumatize Meghan by telling her all the awful things the Governor has done, but it's more than likely she'll do whatever it takes to keep Meghan away from him 

Meghan was the one who brought the Governor out of his shell and made him feel human again, it was because her that he had started to change and become who he once was

If The Governor were to lose Meghan and Lilly forever it would be devastating because those two are the important people in his life. But as long as he still draws breath, he'll do whatever it takes to protect him 

His thoughts now drift to Rick and his people. The Governor didn’t like the fact he was forced to be living under the same roof with his nemesis, he didn’t' want anything to do with Rick or his people but he didn't have a lot of options

If The Governor went through with his assault and killed everyone in Rick's group, the prison would become worthless and he would be back to square one again

Going back out there with no home was not an option 

He also hated the fact that before being able to go into the prison, Rick and the others ambushed The Governor and told all his people who he really was. To him that was a slap in the face and something he shouldn’t take lightly

The Governor would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to kill every single person in Rick's group because he was tempted and it would be so easy. All he would have to do is waiting till everybody is asleep, then creep into each cell block and kill Rick and his people one by one

Then he remembers Rick's speech about not being too far gone which struck him, since for a short period before killing Martinez and Pete, The Governor did come back and retained what little of humanity he had left

But it doesn't change the fact that the Governor still hated Rick and his people. Especially after everything that has happened between them, Andrea and Woodbury. Plus he knows he's the most hated man in the prison and they may never forgive him

So instead of acting on his desire to kill them or try to fit in, the Governor decided to play the long game with Rick and the others. If nothing changes and he sees an opportunity to get rid of them, The Governor may just take it


	5. An Unplesant Morning

" So Meghan did you have any other brothers or sisters?"

" Lizzie!"

" What? I’m just asking"

Out on the prison field, Lizzie Samuels and her younger sister Mika, sat with their new friend Meghan Chambler. Despite only coming to the prison the night before, it didn't take long for Meghan to befriended the Samuel sisters

Mika gave her sister a stern look " Don't you think that's a little inappropriate ? Meghan could have lost them before coming here and may not want to talk about it"

Despite being younger than Lizzie, Mika was not only mature for her age but she was also pretty smart as well, knowing when or not to talk about things that were personal about herself or someone she is talking too

Lizzie looked emotionless at Mika " So? This world is filled with death. We lost our daddy. Death is something we all need to get used to" not taking Meghan's feelings into consideration

Mika kept her gaze on Lizzie " It doesn't mean that she or anyone else would like to talk about it straight away. Some prefer not to"

" It's ok you guys" Meghan smiled at the sisters " I didn't have any brothers or sisters but" she paused for a moment as she remembered her grandpa

The memory of David Chambler turning into a Walker was still fresh in her mind, the way his eyes would roll back, how he groaned and grabbed onto Tara's arm so he could bite into her flesh

Until The Governor intervened and slammed an oxygen tank into David's head repeatedly, which saved Tara and finished off Meghan's grandpa permanently

Meghan looked back at Lizzie and Mika " I lost my papa to those monsters" she is now feeling sad about her granddad

Mika moved closer and placed her arm around Meghan's shoulder to comfort her " I’m sorry that you lost your papa"

She tilted her head to her sister " Now look what you've done" she said as if Lizzie was her kid and was telling her off for saying something that was offensive

Lizzie now felt a little guilty " I’m sorry Meghan, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I didn't mean to make you upset" she grabs a handful of grass and rips it out of the ground before throwing it to the wayside

Unlike Mika, Lizzie was stronger and braver, she knew what this new world has become and no matter what she or anyone else would try to do, people would die, especially loved ones. Also it's because this that sometimes she fails to take in other people’s feeling into consideration and come across as cold

Which is something that Lizzie didn't want to be viewed as, she knew she was a good person and did care about others. It's just that with what's happening in the world where survival is paramount, it's hard to ignore the horrors that go on

But when it comes to the Walkers however, that was a totally different story. She viewed them as people and not monsters,. Just misunderstood because they looked different to everyone else 

Meghan smiled at Lizzie " It's ok"

Mika does to change the subject in hopes that it would make Meghan forget about her granddad " So what's the deal with the man with the eye patch? Is he your daddy?" she asked

Meghan shakes her head " No! Brian isn't my daddy. Just a friend, but sometimes I wish he was my daddy " she said

She never really knew her real father because other than abandoning Meghan and her mother, the father didn’t make any effort to spend any time with Meghan. In fact he was the total opposite of who the Governor was 

In the beginning, she was scared of the Governor and rightfully so because he was a stranger but as time went on, Meghan bonded with him and often would look up to him as a father figure

Despite only knowing the Governor for a few months 

Lizzie brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear " Apparently he's a bad man who terrorized Rick and the others. Everyone around here hates him"

Mika looked at her sister " Was he the one who kidnapped Michonne and Hershel and had threatened to cut Hershel's head off?" she asked curiously

She remembered overhearing Hershel talking about that incident with Glenn last night while she was on her way to bed and couldn’t help but listen in 

Lizzie nodded

Meghan blinked and jerked her head back " What!" saying as if what she was hearing had to be the most ridiculous thing she's ever been heard

Lizzie stared at the confused child " Brian came to the prison with your people, he brought out our friends as prisoners and tried to use them to get all of us to leave" she told Meghan 

Meghan shakes her head in disbelief " That can't be right. Brian would never do something like that"

It had to have been a lie, there’s no way that The Governor would kidnap or even possibly murder people to get the prison. She knew him better than Lizzie and Meghan did 

Lizzie nodded and kept her gaze on Meghan "It's true. Brian held Michonne's sword to Hershel's neck and threatened to cut it off unless Rick gave into his demands"

While she did feel guilty about upsetting Meghan over her granddaughter, Lizzie had no regrets for telling her new friend the truth about the Governor. She had to do it for Meghan's sake 

Meghan didn't want to believe these horrible accusations being made about her friend but as she looked at Lizzie's facial expression to see if it was a horrible trick, Meghan now knew that it wasn't a trick or a lie and it was the truth

She lowered her head and looked as if she was about to cry " Brian" her image of the Governor has now been shattered

The man she came to know and love has now been replaced by this one eyed monster 

" But he didn't do it did he?"

Meghan lifted her head " Huh?" wiping a single tear from her eye

Mika stares at Meghan " Brian didn't go through with it or Hershel would have been dead and who knows what would have happened to this prison. Brian instead chose to live with the rest of us, so no one would die" she smiled at her friend

" He changed his mind and maybe he never planned on killing Hershel at all. Maybe it was all a bluff to get in the prison"

Lizzie didn't seem convinced as Mika was " How do we know it's not a trick? I don't know him any better than you do, Mika. But if Rick and the others hate Brian so much, he must have done something really bad to make them mad" she said

Mika met her sister's gaze " Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Whatever Brian did in the past, it shouldn't matter anymore because he chooses to not kill Hershel. I believe he is a good man just like Rick is. This world is bad and Brian probably did what he felt was right at the time so he could survive"

What made Mika so unique is that no matter how evil a person can be, she sees the good in that person and believes everyone should have a second chance at life

" And what about Rick? He could have easily told Brian to get lost but he decided to give him a chance and put the past behind them"

After hearing Mika talking about the Governor choosing not to kill Hershel and agreeing to live side by side with Rick, Meghan's faith in her adoptive father had now been restored and he wasn't as evil as she recently thought of him as

Lizzie nods " I guess your right" she then looks from side to side " Speaking of Rick? Where's Carol? Wasn't she with him?" 

Mika shrugs her shoulders " I’m not sure" she replied

Lizzie stands up and dusts herself off " I’m going to go look for Carol" she now looked over to the courtyard in the distance 

" Not without me" Mika turned to Meghan " Do you want to come with us? I’m sure Carol would like to meet you" 

Meghan smiled " Sure" she then stands up with Mika

Elsewhere, The Governor makes his way out onto the courtyard and surveys the area. He sees a makeshift breakfast bar not too far away from him where drinks of water and fruit where being served

He also sees Daryl, Tyreese, Hershel, Beth and Glenn in the courtyard

Feeling a bit peckish, the Governor makes his way over to the breakfast bar and ignores the dirty looks from Glenn and Daryl. The Governor didn't care what these lowlifes thought of him, the only thing concerning him is keeping Lilly and Meghan at the prison 

As The Governor went to grab a bottle of water and something to eat, Daryl smacks the bottle of water out from the Governor's hand, which caused the bottle to fall to the ground 

Daryl glares at the Governor " Get your own food" now standing directly in front of the one eyed man " Just because you’re living under the same roof as us, doesn't mean that your one of us as Rick said"

The Governor feigned shock "Really? Because I’m sure that Rick said that if I called off my attack, I would become a part of this group" locking eyes with the redneck

Daryl shakes his head " Nah! Rick doesn't know what he's saying. He thinks he does but he doesn’t"

He felt his blood boiling with rage as he confronts his brother's killer. Daryl wants nothing more than to kill where The Governor stood but he holds back out of respect for Rick

The Governor smirked amusingly " You're Daryl aren't you" he nodded " Yeah I remember Merle telling me all about you. In fact he wouldn't stop going on about you" he said 

Hershel called from afar " Daryl"

Daryl ignores Hershel as he kept his attention on the one eyed man " Don't even talk about Merle" he gritted through his teeth

The Governor briefly caught Daryl clenching his fist " Don't even try it sunshine" looking back at the redneck " If you know what's good for you"

" It's not worth it Daryl"

Daryl and The Governor both looked to see Rick Grimes approaching them 

Rick shakes his head at Daryl " He's not worth the effort" he then turns his attention to his old nemesis " I need a word with you" he said

The Governor placed his hands on his hips " Alright then" locking eyes with Rick

Rick gave the Governor a stern look " In private" nudging his entrance to the cellblock C entrance " So how bout it Philip"

The Governor nods " Alright then. I’m sure our conversation will be more stimulating than ours" tilting his head back to Daryl

He then walks past Rick and follows him back inside the prison


	6. Co-Leadership

As The Governor follows Rick Grimes inside the prison, his thoughts drift onto the possibilities of whatever it is Rick wanted and why it had included him personally. If it was to remand him for antagonizing Daryl, he would be slightly offended since it was Daryl who approached the Governor and antagonized him, not the other way around

When they entered, The Governor easily noticed the young couple whom Merle kidnapped and had interrogated months ago back in Woodbury. He sees Glenn giving him a cold look, while Maggie just stared at her husband and wondered what he was going to do

Rick looked Glenn and Maggie “Could you two give us a minute" hoping that Glenn would abide and not doing something stupid

Maggie nodded “Sure" her eyes briefly gazed at the Governor 

The Governor met Maggie's gaze as he placed his hands on his hips

It was obvious that were some tension between the two, since it was the Governor who had not only interrogated Maggie but terrified her into thinking that she was going to be raped 

Looking back on his actions, if the Governor regretted anything he had done to Rick or his people it would be that. Sure he was doing what was necessary into protecting Woodbury from these terrorists but in retrospect it was the wrong decision

Rape in any form was wrong but making a person into thinking he or she was going to be raped was even worse

Glenn noticed the exchanged looks between his wife and the Governor “Don’t even look at her" he now stands in front of Maggie to protect her

Seeing the Woodbury tyrant again had brought up anger inside of him, after all he too was taken prisoner and made to think that The Governor had raped Maggie. Especially when Maggie entered the room topless and seeing the Governor putting his hands all over her

Rick kept his eyes on Glenn " What he did was wrong but it's in the past now. Philip has chosen to live here with us and for that he is a part of our group"

Glenn tilts his head to Rick “Doesn’t mean that he shouldn't be reminded of what he did or have you forgotten what happened to Andrea and Merle. The Governor has no right to be here" he said

The Governor sighed in frustration " What is it with you people?" looking at the trio " Everyone single one you act as if you have never done something truly terrible in order to keep yourself or the people around you alive. This world is a survival of the fittest; the rule of law is dead"

He was now getting fed up with Rick's group acting so high and mighty and looking at him as if he is evil incarnate

Glenn stared at the Governor “But not our humanity! We do the things we do for the good of others. Have we done things? Of course we do but we don't lose sight of who we are along the way. That's what makes us different from you" he replied

Maggie nodded in agreement as she stood beside her husband “You didn't have to do what you did to me" her face frowned in anger “No woman should ever have to go through something like that

Seeing the Governor right in front of Maggie had brought up that dark memory she thought she had erased. The fear she had as the Governor made her take her top off, putting his hands all over her and the Governor bending her over the table

Rick cautiously watched Glenn incase if his friend was about to lunge and attack the Governor. He didn't like every single thing his old nemesis has done to his group or upsetting his friends with his decision to allow the Governor to live with them

But because of what happened yesterday and the Governor calling off his attack, which would have no doubt spilled blood on both sides and possibly destroying the prison in the process. Rick now started to slowly trust his new ally and giving him a chance

“And he's sorry about that" Rick turned to the Governor” Isn't he?"

The Governor measured his gaze at Rick “Absolutely" turning back to Maggie “What I had done to you was unforgiveable. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do because there were people I needed to protect but probably should have made a better decision" he said genuinely

Maggie didn't say anything as she stared at the Governor. A part of her wanted to slap him across the face, call him names and never forgive him, but it would be childish if she were to go this route

Especially with the Governor reaching out and seemingly regretting his actions. Plus with Hershel as her father, she was always taught to forgive and forget as a Christian 

After a moment of silence passed, Maggie finally spoke “I forgive you"

The Governor nodded

Maggie turned to Glenn " Come on let's give them some privacy" she then walked past the Governor and headed outside in the courtyard

Glenn now steps in front of the Governor, his eyes squarely locked onto the one eyed man 

Rick watches them from a slight distance

“Stay away from her and from me. If you do that then things will be ok between us. Got it"

The Governor snorted “Are you threatening me?" he asked

Glenn stared at him “Just stay away" he turns to Rick “If anything he does anything or hurts our people. It's going to be on you"

With that being said, Glenn takes one last look at the Governor before walking past him and joining his wife outside

The Governor shakes his head “You people are something else" looking at Rick “I could have easily taken this place for my own and had all of you dead. But I didn't" He sneered

He is now seriously considering snapping Rick's neck and taking this prison over by force

“I reached out to Maggie and she forgave me. And yet I’m still being viewed as the devil"

Rick looked at the Governor “No one said this would be easy" 

The Governor decided to change the topic “Is it true what you said?" he asked

Rick walked over to the steal picnic bench and sat down “Is what true" motioning for the Governor to do the same thing 

The Governor remained where he stood “The council! You have a council running this place instead of you" 

He remembered when he demanded Rick to come down and face him the day before and Rick shouted that he was no longer the leader and a council was running the joint

Rick nodded “Yeah! Or at least was. Considering the fact that I brought you in here"

The Governor snorted “Why the hell did you even step down in the first place?" thinking that what Rick had done was completely ridiculous 

He finally walks over to the bench and sits oppositely from Rick “As I seemed to recall in our first meeting back in the barn you were hell bent on fighting back, If I didn't leave you alone and were determined to protect your people" shrugs " So what changed?"

Rick met the Governor's gaze “I don't have to explain myself to you" he told him 

The Governor smiled at Rick" I thought there were no secrets in this group"

Rick sighed “I was losing who I was. My wife died not long after we just moved here and I was...." pausing for a moment to look at the former tyrant” I was seeing her for a while"

When he began to see Lori's ghost and talking to her on the phone, Rick began to lose himself and allowing the Governor to terrorize his group. Becoming dark and cold to any stranger who wanted his help and refusing to give it to them 

Even though Rick knew Lori was dead, he was confused as to why he was still seeing her apart from grieving over his loss. But it wasn't until he realized that when The Governor was attacking and Rick now stepping up to protect his group, the message was to let people in and give them a chance

“I didn't like who I was becoming and if I continued on being the leader, I feared I would become someone like you or my friend who tried to kill me. It was also for my son, so he wouldn't go down the same path as I had"

The Governor regarded Rick “But from the looks of things you didn't lose sight of yourself or your son" he said 

Rick looked at the Governor “I understand though"

The Governor raised an eyebrow “Understand what?" he asked 

Rick kept his gaze on him “What It means to be a leader and doing everything you can to protect your people. You were obviously looking out for you people in Woodbury. Were some of your actions questionable? I believe so, but I get it"

As he talked about himself and how he stepped down from being a leader, Rick remembered how fiercely protective he was over his group and how he refused to allow any outside threats to destroy them

The people in Rick's group were more than just friends to him, they were his family and nothing is more important than family. Perhaps it was the same for the Governor in Woodbury, after all he was trying to protected his own people 

The Governor said nothing but looked at him with interest

Rick continued “Yesterday when I saw you on the tank, I knew you weren't thinking about revenge. All you wanted was to find somewhere that was safe for your people to live and not worry about the Walkers every hour of every day. We both made mistakes as leaders, nobody is perfect"

The Governor takes a deep breath" Well..... You certainly do have a way with words" he said

When he listened to what Rick was saying, his thoughts and opinions on his nemesis were staring to change. No longer did the Governor viewed Rick as an enemy or a complete moron who didn't know the first thing about leading a group

The bitterness and anger the Governor once had now vanished and in its place was new found respect for Rick. They may have different views on the world but when it comes down to it, they care about the ones they love and will protect them at all costs

Rick stares at the Governor “This is why I wanted to talk to you. That and to offer you an offer"

The Governor blinked with his remaining eye “And that is?" he asked 

Rick answered “You and me in a co - leadership


	7. UPDATE

This story will be continuing full time next month. Apologies for leaving it so late but there was another one that was in desperate need of finishing


End file.
